


The Unwritten Rule

by Amarissia



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarissia/pseuds/Amarissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unwilling to give up half his lifespan for Shinigami eyes, Light offers Ryuk another sort of trade. Serious M for sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwritten Rule

_This was my very first Death Note fic, which I just rediscovered buried in an old notebook, so I thought I'd share it, incredibly creepy though it is. You probably shouldn't, like, read it or anything._

Rating: M for sexual situations, explicitness, general wrongness, language. 

Pairing: Please don't make me say it. 

Apologies to: All of my friend Scripta's old gang, who hopefully will never see this. 

**THE UNWRITTEN RULE**

**"The human owner of a Death Note is possessed by its original Shinigami until he or she dies."**

"Still sure you don't want the eyes?" 

Light glared at Ryuk across the lamplight-dim bedroom, teeth clenched with the taste of bitterness lingering under the recent mint of toothpaste. The Shinigami's question was casual, friendly, but after a day spent at headquarters, only feet from his rival, Light was irritable enough to take it as an attack. The long, hot shower he'd just finished had eased so much tension from his limbs, and now it was all coming back. Beneath the dark blue bathrobe, Light's whole body felt like a clenched fist. 

" _Yes_ , I'm sure." 

"Aren't you worried he'll get too close? If you had the eyes, you could kill him tomorrow. Even if it raised suspicion, he'd be out of your way, right?" 

"Change the terms of the trade, then. Isn't there anything else Shinigami accept as bribes, other than lifespans and apples?" Light asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Ha ha," Ryuk cackled, "apples wouldn't be enough for the eyes." 

"Well, then? Don't Shinigami like anything else?" 

The question wasn't exactly calculated...no more, at least, than any of Light's most unplanned, impulsive manipulations. It had merely occurred to him that Ryuk's stare, nearly always directed his way, became more intent when Light was dressing or undressing. He wasn't much bothered by it, having grown used to the death god and used to people staring. Until now, he'd never dreamed this might work to his advantage...still, it was a long shot... 

Light took his time, dropping the robe onto the carpet before retrieving a pair of neatly folded pajamas and laying them out on the bed. He stretched a little, feigning a kink in his back that required arching to work it out, and...yes, no doubt about it. The death god's eerie, soulless eyes were wandering up and down and all over his skin. 

"Well?" Light turned to face him and leisurely reached for the pajama bottoms, ignoring his own nudity completely. "Are you going to answer?" 

"Shinigami are lazier now. We don't make trades so often as we used to, especially not outside the rules. Of course...some Shinigami can be bargained with. When humans believed in us, they used to offer us all kinds of things." 

"And what did the Shinigami appreciate most?" Light drew the pants up as slowly as he could without arousing suspicion, and only then did Ryuk's eyes flicker up to meet him. 

"The most ruthless or desperate offered us virgins," was the blunt answer, accompanied by an indecipherable, many-toothed smile. 

Light smirked, running his fingers over the fabric of his shirt before he slipped it on. "Shinigami can do that with humans?" 

"With humans who have touched a Death Note." 

"Have you ever done it?" 

"Once, what you would call a thousand or so years ago." Ryuk continued to smile, though not with the wistfulness or nostalgia a human might express. "A rich and powerful man so feared dying that he prayed to us every day not to take him. I was bored, and I wanted to see what would happen, so I left a piece of my Note on his shrine. When he touched it, I appeared, and he screamed for mercy." 

Light's eyes shone with interest and thought, dark honey-amber in the faint illumination. "Did you ask, or did he offer?" 

"He offered, one by one, all his possessions. The last he mentioned was the virginity of his sixteen-year-old child, the most beautiful in the country. I accepted, and in return promised none of us would write his name." The Shinigami shrugged carelessly, knowing he would not face any judgment from Light. "My kind don't usually have sex...but I understand now, ever since then, why humans like it." 

"And the man? Did you kill him anyway?" 

"You think I broke my word?" As always, Ryuk expressed little emotion, merely mild indignation. "He had one year left in his natural lifespan. I let him have it. One year is nothing to us anyway, not worth the trouble of taking." 

"All that for one year," Light laughed derisively. "Was it a boy or a girl?" 

"Boy. I watched him for a while, afterwards. When I left, he convinced himself it had been a dream." 

"A dream, not a nightmare? I think you're bragging, Ryuk." 

"He was afraid, like most humans have been." Not like you, the large red eyes seemed to say with their stare. "I tried to make it pleasant, but he wasn't cooperative." 

Light, who had sent a hundred rapists to early graves, didn't flinch, holding Ryuk's stare with his first attempt at a seductive gaze. "It was pleasant for you?" 

"Very." 

"Would it have been better with a willing partner?" Light tilted his head thoughtfully and didn't wait for an answer. "If it had been me, I wouldn't have wasted energy and time fighting something I couldn't defeat. I would have made my own deal. Cooperation for Shinigami eyes, for example. I would get ahold of the Death Note and take revenge on a father who could do such a thing." 

"That does sound like you, Light." 

One last test - Light leaned back against the headboard in such a way that his pajamas (ones he'd slightly outgrown and chosen for that purpose) tightened against his crotch and slid up to reveal a strip of flat stomach. Ryuk's eyes locked and he hovered closer. Just as predicted. 

"So you would make a trade like that?" Light asked with feigned carelessness. 

"Are you offering?" Ryuk asked with surprise, but not much. His smile indicated he'd known with _some_ certainty where this had been leading. 

"Are you accepting?" 

Faster than Light had ever seen him move, Ryuk was floating over the front of the bed, watching hungrily, with the expectation of some further affirmative gesture. Holding the Shinigami's eyes, Light slipped off his pajama pants, shrugged off the shirt, and tossed them away. Then he lay back and breathed slowly as Ryuk moved above him and descended to only inches away. The boy's eyes were like blood and gold, and even in this supposed surrender they held a cool, steady defiance. 

"You've never done this before, really? I believe you. I'm just surprised." 

Light raised his eyebrows briefly, a gesture as passive as a shrug. True, he was popular with the ladies, but had no interest in them. Having boyfriends or casual flings would have been easy for someone with his looks, but it had just never been important enough to other with. Besides, the vulnerability sex seemed to bring out in people made Light wary. He would not relinquish control over himself. Even in this unpleasant situation, it was Light who was calling the shots, Light who was getting what he wanted without having to give up any of his lifespan. 

He would not admit it, therefore, but he was nervous about this. Especially when Ryuk removed the cloth that hung from his waist to reveal a black cock, essentially human in form, but large and very erect. Light flinched slightly, and damn it, the death god caught it. 

"I'll need something slick, to make it hurt less." 

"The top shelf in the bathroom, a purple glass bottle." Massage oil his mother had bought and forgotten about when his father had had a minor back injury. 

Ryuk left and returned with it, and as he tipped the bottle over onto his fingers, the scent of lavender perfumed the air. And some other flower, possibly; botany had not featured much in Light's studies. But he knew lavender's proper name, Lavendula angustifolia, and said it a few times silently to himself as he opened his legs with business-like composure. Lavendula angustifolia, Lavendula angustifolia. For some people, pleasant scents were comforting. For Light, it was his intelligence, the greatest power he'd had before the Death Note came along. 

Ryuk's big hand was close. Light, with his head propped up by pillows, watched and tensed, expecting to be penetrated immediately. Instead Ryuk's arm followed another course, and oversized fingers strange and slick wrapped around Light's softness and began to stroke gently. The surprise and the spark of pleasure this caused drew a quiet gasp from the teenager. Damn, he hadn't wanted to give Ryuk and his all-knowing grin any more satisfaction than could be avoided, but this was nothing like the occasional quick release Light gave himself. This was slow, lazy, shooting warmth all through his limbs, and it felt so good already. 

"Any rules?" Ryuk asked mildly. Like Light, he was trying to appear calm, but the sight of the body he had been craving and sneaking glimpses of was making him nearly shake with desire. Arrogant boy, with parted lips and clenched fists. "Anything I can't do?" 

Yes, Light wanted to shout, that and a long list, but that would be an admittance of fear, a relinquishing of power. "No." 

Immediately, the Shinigami's other hand began on Light's taut thigh and wandered up the slender, lithe body. It caressed in circles over the flawless skin of the belly, pausing with each pass to rub the most sensitive part just above the groin. Light groaned softly as he was explored and pumped, and his oddly colored eyes fluttered briefly shut. Were Shinigami not possessed of inhuman patience and self-restraint, Ryuk thought he would have forced himself inside by now. The boy really was beautiful, and it was rare and exciting to see Light surrendering like this, to see him so affected. 

Ryuk's busier hand was better at this than his short track record would lead one to believe, though - Light realized - Ryuk hadn't specifically said he had sex with a human only once. It was long and wide enough to work the shaft and head with a sliding and thrusting of the palm, allowing the fingers to reach upward now and then to finger the balls that were drawing up and tightening. Light sensed the Shinigami move and - fuck, the thing's tongue was wrapping around each of his testicles in turn, startling the skin with rough wetness to taste every milimeter. The muscle was able to lift, wrap and cradle them, while fingertips circled the head's tiny slit and milked a little fluid from it, which was quickly lapped up. 

What began as a spontaneous protest became an indecisive moan on Light's lips. His body was betraying him, rejoicing to give up its secrets to a lustful, inhuman stranger, secrets no one had been permitted to explore. And it wasn't stopping. Ryuk wet his fingertips on that mischievous tongue and delicately clasped the pale bud of a nipple between them. How could Ryuk know this was a sensitive spot when even Light hadn't known? The boy couldn't stop himself from giving confirmation, throwing his head languidly back as the thumbpad pushed into the nipple, and the index finger alternately coaxed it back from flatness into a rosy peak. 

The jolts of aroused pleasure this caused were enough to make Light act without even brief thought, only the instinct to seek more. He brought his own fingers to the neglected nipple and started to tease it, only to be halted by a wide set of lips and teeth. God, fuck, Ryuk was wetting it first with a few tentative licks in the cool air, then sucking it gently. The pressure, the soft scrape of enameled bone and Light was biting down on his own fist and thrusting into Ryuk's too-damn-slow hand. 

"Patience, Light," Ryuk chuckled at last, once both nipples were erect and reddened and glistening with saliva. 

The tip of the now-familiar tongue drew a wet line down the hard chest, and lingering, open-mouthed kisses were pressed all over the stomach and abdomen. This wasn't quite enough to distract Light from the sudden absence of pressure around his erection, and he made a frustrated noise as Ryuk took hold of his thighs and pushed them up. Soft grunts of discomfort followed; even one of the Shinigami's fingers was more than Light was used to. Ryuk waited until the boy relaxed a little before slipping a second digit inside and beginning to scissor him open. 

"Just do it," Light whispered. Inexperienced as he was, he knew anatomy, and if Ryuk kept probing...damned if he would let the death god get such a reaction before he had even been penetrated. 

A third finger hastily joined the others, maybe an effort at compromise. "It will hurt." 

"I have a high tolerance for pain. Get it over with." 

"You said I can do what I want. But can you take it, I wonder?" 

Ryuk leaned down just as he was about to get a haughty and stinging reply, and forced his tongue into Light's mouth. It blocked the angry words, and the death god's cool black lips swallowed cries of pain as he obediently guided himself into the human's body. Light's hands flew to Ryuk's broad shoulders, with the impulse to fight, but instead clutched them in defiance. It felt like a tennis racket was being thrust into him, and Ryuk's mouth was big and greedy and made Light fume that the creature could dare make this so personal...but the spot inside that had been brushed earlier was now being pummeled. It wasn't too hard to filter out much of the pain and keep centered in the pleasure. 

Ryuk's laughter, that damned annoying chuckle, passed from him into Light's open mouth, and this infuriated Light enough to try pushing the Shinigami away. Ryuk's response, if he noticed at all, was only to softly laugh again. He gripped the boy's hips tightly and slammed hard into him, shocked at how much he was enjoying this. His fellow death gods may mock him as the pet of a human, but surely they saw him now, taking his pleasure from the self-proclaimed god while Light groaned and cursed and struggled just enough to make this a thrilling conquest. 

_Does he really want me to stop? But he would try ordering me, if he did. Light's never been afraid to give me a hard time._ The puzzled Shinigami caught a satisfied smirk on the boy's face, and wondered what to make of it. But not for long. He wouldn't be able to last, not with the human tightening around him, arching his back wantonly, beating Ryuk with weak fists and throwing his head back with a sound of surrender. Ryuk made his last thrusts hard as he filled Light with semen that spilled out to soak the bedclothes, and gently sank his teeth into the delicate skin of the boy's neck. In his orgasmic frenzy, the death god relished the whimper of pain and the salty blood that he lapped up. 

It had been perfect. Not like the young offering of centuries ago, who had fought too much to take any pleasure from it. Total submission would have been even less pleasing for Ryuk. He wanted the real Light, who challenged him and thought himself superior, who would never give anything of himself unless he believed he was getting more in return. Ryuk withdrew, not as carefully as he could have, and stopped the wincing boy when he tried to put his legs down. 

"What - hey!" Light protested as the Shinigami's head ducked between his thighs. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"Finishing. Claiming what's mine." Ryuk lapped up the smears of red mixed with white on Light's inner thighs, then lifted him up higher to force his tongue inside and lick up the spilled virgin blood. 

The boy made a noise of disgust but allow this, then - with as little movement as possible - took a small bottle from his bedside drawer. He shook three pills from it into his hand and swallowed them dry, then lay back and pulled the bedsheet to cover his nude body. Ryuk watched with even more than his usual interest, wondering what Light was thinking. 

"Fulfill your side of the bargain, Ryuk." 

Yes, of course. The death god fluttered his fingers in the teenager's direction, and the honey-gold eyes staring at the ceiling flickered with a bright, supernatural brilliance. Light smirked and sat up, only grimacing for a moment in pain before an expression of triumph took over. He would be heading for the bathroom; Light couldn't stand being dirty in any way. Instead he shuffled awkwardly to his dresser, took out a tight T-shirt and jeans, and slipped the shirt over his arms and head. He had more difficulty getting the pants on, and had to grasp the dresser with one hand for balance. 

"Whatcha doin', Light?" 

The boy said nothing, and kept his silence as he quietly left the house and walked to a park several blocks away. Ryuk followed behind, so he couldn't see if Light's face showed any lingering pain. But he wasn't walking with any awkwardness now, and it was with his usual grace that he slipped on a pair of gloves, though the night didn't seem cold enough to require them. Ryuk asked several more times what was going on, but as expected, he was ignored. Light couldn't answer him in public anyway, though the small, wooded park seemed to be occupied only by a handful of men, scattered and mostly in groups of two. 

In a small area bathed in moonlight, Light sat down on a bench, and to Ryuk's puzzlement, the boy was feigning apprehension, a sort of cute shyness that was not Light at all. Within minutes, an average-looking man, also wearing tight clothes, approached Light and smiled at him in a hungry way. He was probably close to thirty, well-muscled, and clearly attracted by Light's pretended innocence and prettiness. The stranger bent down and lifted the boy's chin, then stroked his cheek, humming with approval as it flushed faintly pink. 

"Never done this before, have you, sweetheart? Don't be afraid, you can tell me." 

"Not with anyone." Light's voice was faking too, childish and making him sound younger, but Ryuk detected a trace of boldness and defiance, of _Light_. "Only...toys. I did...before I came, but..." 

"It's not enough anymore," the stranger said with understanding. "I know what you need, baby. C'mon, there's a place close by where I can take care of you." 

The man gently pulled Light to his feet, and ran his hands appreciatively over the skin beneath the T-shirt. Light played it expertly, ducking his head and shifting with embarrassment, so the stranger embraced him with a hushing noise and caught him in a long, clumsy kiss. When he briefly took this exploration to Light's neck, the boy smirked at Ryuk over his shoulder. What the hell was he doing? 

"Don't be shy. I bet you're even more gorgeous with all these annoying clothes off. What's your name?" 

"Tsuki." Light appeared to be making timid eye contact, but he was in truth looking above the man's head, and his coy smile was a smirk. 

"The moon. How appropriate," the man laughed, glancing at the nearly-full sphere of white high above. "Would you believe _my_ name is Taiyou?" 

"It isn't," Light whispered with soft triumph, unfazed by or unaware of the hand groping his ass. "Your name is Wareta." 

"How...how did you know?" 

"It's a gift I have. I can see people's names." 

"Oh, really. Can you see what I call this?" Wareta briefly grasped the bulge in his crotch. "No? Doesn't matter. All you need to know is it'll feel _so_ good inside you. C'mon, baby, don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you." 

Ryuk watched the man lead Light out of his sight into a nearby secluded clearing with some kind of anger, which he couldn't label right away because he was so unused to feeling any of the strong forces humans called emotions. For Shinigami, there was amusement and boredom - that was the entire spectrum, with few exceptions. But this...the memory of being inside Light made Ryuk want no one else to ever feel that heat. This was...jealousy. As he pondered this bitter taste in his mouth, like a bad apple, Ryuk listened and felt his limbs tense. 

"It's okay, let me see all of you. You're so beautiful," Wareta murmured reverently, "you don't need to be shy. Good, put your hand there, stroke it for me..." 

"L-Like this?" 

"Just like that, get yourself nice and stiff for me." The sound of a zipper and pants being shifted was barely audible. There followed a patronizing laugh and Wareta not speaking so much as cooing. "Don't be scared, baby. I know it's big, but see, I'm getting it nice and lubed for you, so I can fill you up without hurting. Okay, stop stroking now." 

"But..." 

"I'll let you come soon, sweetheart, but it's much nicer if we do it together. First I need to get you ready, so come here, let's see if I can loosen up your tight hole a little. C'mon, come to Daddy." A pause, a few loud breaths from Light, and a noise of surprise and approval from Wareta. "What a good boy, you lubed yourself up in advance...you can take three fingers already. Just let me stretch you a little more..." 

"I'm ready now, please, I'm ready - " 

"I know you're eager, baby, but you don't want it to hurt. Or do you like a little bit of pain? Okay, if you're sure...come here...just like that...oh good boy, good boy..." 

Ryik couldn't stand it any longer. Invisible to most eyes, he floated through the thicket that separated them. Wareta was sitting on another bench, pants around his ankles, with a nude Light facing him and straddling his lap. At the moment, the man's erect cock was about half inside Light, and he was being slowly lowered onto the rest. The boy's head fell back as his hips were grasped and guided, and to his credit, Wareta was being careful. He was well-slicked, feeding his shaft into Light just a bit at a time, and when the teenager was fully impaled and half-collapsed against him, Wareta waited patiently. Rather than begin fucking right away, he brought Light's head to his shoulder and, with arms around the shivering body, massaged the tense muscles and stroked handfuls of auburn hair. 

"Good boy, you feel so good. Do you feel good? Do you like being filled with my cock? Yeah, it fits you just perfect." 

Wareta ran his hands up and down Light's body, continuing to murmur and hum with approval, and Ryuk circled around the bench to get a glimpse of his master's face. The boy locked heavy-lidded eyes with him and smirked. Even when the man began to move his hips and rock in and out of Light, the pleasure on the teenager's pretty face was not that of being fucked and stroked. It was triumph over the Shinigami. It was a silent shout of _You've changed nothing in me, you meant nothing, only I own my body and I'll do anything I want with it, and you can do nothing._

Oh...but he could. He could. Inconspicuously, Ryuk edged half into the dark shadow of a towering tree, where what he did with his hands couldn't be seen. Perhaps thinking Ryuk was retreating in defeat, Light tossed his head back and shut his eyes, riding Wareta slowly and groaning with him as the man kissed and sucked at his neck. The death god scribbled a name and details into his notebook in hasty, haggard strokes and put it away, then watched as he counted the seconds. 

A grin formed on Ryuk's grotesque face as Wareta wheezed suddenly, weakly grasped at his chest, and slumped back, motionless in a sprawl against the bench. Light was shocked during the few seconds it took, but kept his face hard and merciless, and continued to ride the unfortunate man as he died and even a few seconds longer. The boy breathed deeply and regularly, and lookd up at Ryuk with barely concealed rage and a ready-to-burst erection laying on the corpse's stomach. Wareta had expired without ejaculating, and without making his partner come, as specified in the Death Note. 

"You," Light hissed venomously. 

"Be careful not to spurt on him, boy. You don't want your DNA all over a man who died so suddenly and suspiciously." 

Light was taken aback for a moment by the change in Ryuk's tone. The lazy voice had abruptly turned cool and commanding, that of a master rather than servant. Even the death god's piercing eyes had sharpened into cold points that froze Light and made him feel weak and small, very unfamiliar sensations for the arrogant boy. As Ryuk floated closer and towered over him, Light shrank back, and though he hated himself for feeling intimidated, he couldn't deny the overwhelming power Ryuk suddenly seemed to hold over him. 

"Extract yourself from him and dress." 

The movements hardly seemed to be his own, nor the ache as he stood and Wareta's cock slid out of him. Still erect and leaking wetness from the tip of his stubborn penis, Light put his clothes back on and bit back a noise of frustration as the jeans rubbed snugly against him. Then, following Ryuk's orders, Light fixed and refastened Wareta's pants, and walked home in numb silence with the Shinigami floating closely overhead. Murmured but authoritative orders continued to be issued, until Light found himself nude again, kneeling on the carpet of his dim bedroom with his head bowed meekly. 

Ryuk's laugh, once a gleeful cackle, was now a victorious chuckle. His huge hand cradled Light's chin and ran a thumb over his lips, then proceeded to let his fingers caress all over the smooth cheeks and delicate neck. He did this gently but firmly; every time Light shrank back or tried to turn away, he was corrected back into the exploring hand. It was as though he was being conditioned to the death god's touch. 

"Ryuk," Light said with some of his characteristic strength, struggling to regain control. "Why?" 

"You thought the deal you made was simple. You wanted the eyes more than you ever dared admit, even to yourself. For them, you threw away your virginity like you would discard a friend who was no longer useful, or a foe unworthy of your skill." It hardly seemed like this was Ryuk at all anymore, unless all that he had previously been was some kind of act. "You gave me more than you intended to. The owner of a Death Note is possessed by its Shinigami as long as possession is maintained. If the owner willingly gives his innocence to his possessor, the Shinigami may thereafter exercise control over the owner whenever he likes, as a master." 

"That wasn't in the rules!" Light exploded quietly, looking up only to feel an unseen force push his head back down. 

"I'm not on your side or L's, I told you. I was never obligated to help you." The exploring hand fisted Light's hair painfully, yanking his head back, while the remaining fingers traced the lines of the boy's chest. "What did you think, _pet_? That I would be your bumbling slave always? No. No. And you are no god of a new world. You're an arrogant little boy, and I don't care how smart you are, you are nothing but a beautiful body and a lovely face. Get on the bed. Kneel, with your head down." 

Light wanted to refuse, to explode with the rage of Kira and himself combined, but his limbs obeyed Ryuk, mechanically and stiffly, and made him sit quietly in the ordered position until claw-like fingers forced him to lay down. Ties from the closet tightly secured his wrists to the headboard, and the Shinigami hovered over Light and roughly pushed his legs open. 

"Not so smart after all, are you? You were Kira the savior, equal to the famous L, the perfect child who would make a perfect society. Now you belong to me, all of you, for as long as I allow you to live. The only choice you will ever have again will be at the times I give you the option of begging me to stop." The red light of Ryuk's stare came closer, drinking in Light's fear and the way he trembled. "I've always wanted to see you cry. Your strange eyes would be very pretty full of tears, I've always thought." 

Allowed enough freedom to do so, Light vehemently shook his head, but he had scarcely begun the movement when Ryuk was inside him again, his inhuman cock sheathed in a passage still slick with blood, lubricant and semen. Light whimpered in pain and defeat, and it was the latter more than the former that made him break into quiet sobs. Tears - rare, shimmering crystal drops - spilled onto his finely sculpted cheeks. The sight was as mesmerizing as he'd known it would be, and once gifted with it, Ryuk slowed his thrusting to a gentle rhythm and cupped one of the wet cheeks in his hand. 

"Ssh. See, all you need to do is accept your master and I won't have to hurt you." After all the abuse his body had taken in such a short span of time, even Ryuk's careful fucking was agony, enough to keep the released tears flowing. "Just give me yourself, Light, and I'll give you anything you want. What will it be, little god? Will you be my treasured pet, or my whore who needs to be disciplined?" 

Light was losing himself rapidly, like he was falling down a dark chasm and watching pieces of himself break away. Ryuk's will clouded his mind like a not-unpleasant fog, assuring him that the only way was to submit, and his body was screaming at what was being done to it, what Ryuk _would_ do. Calm replaced the brief indecision in his racing thoughts and forced the word out of his mouth, both a plea and a cry of worship. 

"Mas...ter..." 

Ryuk smiled, and in an instant, every particle of discomfort vanished from Light's body. His slender form felt loose and deliciously drowsy, muscles relaxed, and his erection was tight and weeping, promising a mind-blowing orgasm. Best of all, the cock inside him fit like a hand in a custom-made glove, stimulating every bit of his inner walls, filling him so perfectly and crushing the thick, round head against his throbbing prostate. Ecstasy, shameless pleasure such as he had never known. Light moaned and tilted his head back, watery eyes rolling up, and when he felt the restraints around his wrists removed he at once reached for the broad shoulders above him. A mouth met his, slipped a tongue inside that he eagerly opened for. 

It was all so easy. The only change in Light was something in his head, like an extra piece had been added to his brain that made Ryuk's word law, Ryuk's every wish his pleasure. Yes, the boy thought, yes, everything made sense now, everything would be all right as long as Ryuk's hands were caressing him, Ryuk's voice telling him he was good... 

"Good pet," the death god murmured, completing his spell of possession, rewarding the boy's obedience with continued thrusts and a fist that pumped the heat between Light's legs until he cried out in gratitude and relief. "Good pet, take every drop I give you." 

Still impaling the boy, not softening even as he shot, Ryuk hoisted Light up and enclosed him in thick arms. "You'll behave from now on," the Shinigami said, and Light unwittingly nodded, snuggling closer. His strong will and Kira's righeous anger were tamed by Ryuk's voice and touch, like an eager puppy under the hand of a loving master. What was once clamor and fury inside was now at peace, all the voices dulled to whimpers that spoke aloud only - 

"Master...Master." 

"Yes. You'll see, everything will be better this way." 

_This_ way? Was there another way, a life without Ryuk's hands petting him and voice speaking the approval Light craved? Perhaps there had been...once...but he couldn't remember. 

"You see, if you're a good boy, you'll have anything you want," the brusque, inhuman voice whispered to him. "It's time to sleep now. Tomorrow I will kill L, and let you watch him die, and then no one will be in our way." 

Light obediently closed his eyes against Ryuk's chest, comforted by the cock still buried in him. "Thank you, Master." 

"You can rule this world if you want to, pet. Only remember..." The death god's hand possessively stroked auburn hair down to a lean back, and laughed quietly. "...that _I_ rule _you_." 

**...so...I'm just gonna...go now. Yeah.**


End file.
